Warriors: Clans of Time One: Traitors Among Us
by MidnightFeline
Summary: The original four clans have long since abanoned their dominion, but after twolegs come and go, a new four arise, the last for in the forest. The Clans of Time. But has one already shattered all peace? Book one in Clans of Time.
1. IceClan

**Allegiances**

**IceClan**

**Leader:** Vinestar- Dark tabby tom with green eyes, white paws and muzzle.

**Deputy: **Darktail- Ebony black tom with a silver tail tip and silver paws.

**Medicine Cat**: Grayface-White she-cat with a gray face and tail. Apprintice, Nightpaw- ebony she-cat.

**Warriors:**

Tawnyclaw- Tawny colored tom with long claws.

Riverfang- Yellow tabby she-cat.

Apprintice, Shadowpaw- black and white tom.

Firesky- Blue-gray tabby tom.

Apprintice, Hiddenpaw-dark orange she-cat

Brackenfang- Brindle tom.

Sandfur- pale she-cat.

**Queens:**

Half-ear- dark ginger she-cat.

**Elders: **

Oakeyes- brown tom with copper eyes and a crooked tail.

Grayleaf- solid gray she-cat.


	2. StoneClan

**Allegiances**

**StoneClan**

**Leader:**Halfstar- Roan and gold colored tom.

**Deputy:** Bloodfang- Black and white she-cat.

Apprintice: Herbpaw-Gray with pale speckled tom.

**Medicine Cat**: Forsakensoul- Brown tabby tom.

**Warriors:**

Mangledfur- gray tom.

Crookedtooth- large yellow tabby tom.

Apprintice, Firepaw- ginger she-cat.

Deathice- calico she-cat.

**Queens:**

Goose-ear - white cat with unmatched eyes.

**Elders: **

Lilacfur- lilac seal point she-cat.


	3. EarthClan

**Allegiances**

**EarthClan**

**Leader:** Talonstar- steel gray she-cat.

**Deputy:** Malicefang - white and tan tom.

**Medicine Cat**:Doubleclaw - black and white patched tabby she-cat.

**Warriors:**

Runningfoot - black and gray tom.

Jaggedclaw - big tabby tom.

Patchedfur- torti she-cat.

Wheatpelt- tan tabby she-cat.

**Elders: **

Death-eye - black tom.


	4. FireClan

**Allegiances**

**FireClan**

**Leader:** Ashstar - light gray she-cat.

**Deputy:** Twisterstripe - gray tabby tom.

**Medicine Cat**: Willowfang - black she-cat.

**Warriors:**

Shadowstripe- black tabby tom.

Lightpelt - light ginger she-cat.

Freshstream - pale ginger she-cat.

Apprintice: Loudpaw - ruddy tom.

Badgertail- large black and white tom.

Apprintice: Darkpaw - dark ginger tom.

Grayclaw - gray and white patched tom.

Apprintice: Stripedpaw - dark tabby she-cat.

**Elders: **

Darksky - gray and ginger she-cat.


	5. Begin

Jetclaw turned the corner, gasping at what he saw.

A black cat was backed up against the alley wall. A huge red tabby prowling towards him. Claws unsheathed and fangs bared, gleaming in the sun.

"Well, Darktail," the red cat hissed, "Looks like you've run out of places to turn to."

Flicking a tail, he signaled his warriors to come to him. Darktail pressed himself back further, hoping that he could at least make it harder for them to reach him.

"Halfstar, I swear by MoonClan, that IceClan will get you for this." he hissed.

Halfstar bore a smirk on his face, "MoonClan, you say?" he purred, "StarClan, MoonClan, a tale fit for elders and kits. You don't hold much oath in them."

Darktail's fur bristled, the cat didn't even believe in MoonClan themselves.

"Well, then, IceClan deputy," hissed Halfstar, "It's your time to die."

The tabby raised his claws, and Darktail closed his eyes preparing for the death blow.

* * *

Warriors: Clans of Time

Book One: Traitors Among Us

Book Two: Desperate Choices

Keep watch for all of the _Clans of Time _books.

* * *

To my cat, Little Whiskers, who has just become a warrior. Congrats, Nightclaw.

Special thanks to Kate Cary and Cherith Baldry

* * *


	6. Prologue

**-Warriors-**

**Prologue:**

The forest was a frozen wonderland, filled with frost and ice as if it had been painted that way. The sky was covered in clouds with a threat to cover the woods with a layer of snow, thick as goose-down, and cold as the Artic. The soft padding of pawsteps grew louder, as the ebony tom slunk towards. The camp seemed to be pure white itself, glistening with the light from the cold crystals that settled themselves on the surrounding hedge. The pine and hedges grew thick together in a circled clump, and to enter, one had to slink down to one's belly and crawl through a small opening in the trees. The tom squeezed himself threw the narrow entrance, into a place where a canopy of branches grew overhead, shading and protecting the clan from the sleet that fell. A blue-gray cat stood just in front of the entrance, and with a meow of delight, he announced the visitor.

"Darktail is back, everyone!" he yowled with joy.

The black tom, Darktail, had been gone recently. No cat knew why, he had just had a meeting with Vinestar, then left the camp. He hadn't been seen for at least a season, and worry had come over the clan. Darktail was the IceClan deputy, a brave dark tom with silver markings, and a strong build. They had begun to think that he had been killed by a enemy patrol, or hit by a monster on the Tarpath.

At the blue cat's call, a large dark brown tabby came out of the Leader's den, a hollow in the ground covered in vines and brush. He purred with delight, flicking his tail, beckoning for the ebony deputy to come to him. Darktail pranced over, his eyes dancing with delight. Vinestar showed the deputy to his den.

"Darktail, what have you found?" asked Vinestar once they were safe in the secrecy of the Leader's den.

Darktail tilted his head, as if trying to remember it all. After a rather long and strange pause, he spoke:

"Well, I've discovered a new clan," he meowed, almost in whisper, "StoneClan, they call themselves. And I don't like the looks of them."

"Another clan besides, ours, FireClan, and EarthClan!" hissed Vinestar.

"MoonClan knows why they've come." Darktail meowed, flicking his tail.

A low growl came from the leader. He mumbled something beneath his breath, deep and guttural. Vinestar lashed his tail angerly. Silence filled the air for a few breif moments.

"Where have they camped?" he finally muttered.

"That's the worst of it," hissed Darktail, "They've camped on Dayrock."

This seemed to make Vinestar madder then ever. His tail lashed back and forth like a snake. Dayrock was the mesa that sat atop the sacred lands of MoonClan, where the Sky Stone sat inside of it's caverns.

"How dare they defile MoonClan's grounds!" he hissed, flexing his claws. He walked towards the exit of the den, pushing back the ivy that covered it.

He jumped on top of a large rock in the center of the camp, Flat Rock, it was called. Still standing from the days of ThunderClan, many years before.

"All cats old enoughto catch their own prey, come to the circle of the Flat Rock!" Vinestar yowled.

The warriors, elders, queens, and apprintices began to gather in the circle of stone beneath the Flat Rock.

"A new clan, StoneClan, has entered the terras!" he hissed, baring his teeth. "And what's worse, Darktail brings news that they have settled their claims on Day Rock!"

Snarls and growls came from the cats below the rock. How dare this new clan come and commit such an act of treachory?

"We attack in two dawns, and drive them from the lands!"

One of the elders whispered to another, "Great StarClan! How could they?"

MoonClan was the term used by the new clans, instead of StarClan. For after the two-legs had come and gone, the forest grew back, lush and full, and a new rise of clans from far North had come. StarClan was MoonClan, MoonClan was StarClan to them.

And in two nights and two dawns from that day, the forest would know a fury like no other. A pure rise in the forest. This were the Clans of Time.


	7. Chapter One

-Thank you to all the reviewers with such nice things to say-

**-Warriors-**

**Chapter One**

Darktail shook his fur. Snow sprayed in every direction, until his ebony pelt was clean. A new snow had come the night before, leaving the world in a coat of white. There wouldn't be much prey, Darktail knew it. But maybe there would be enough to keep the clan going strong for another day. The sky was still blackened, and the air was cold. In places where dirt was still left visible, it was cold and hard to any cat's paw, and not a pleasure to walk on.

Sniffing the air, while holding one paw up, Darktail thought he caught a wiff of prey, and not a stale scent either. He traced it, smelling the earth. It was hard to track prey in the snow, for it muffled the scents, and confused them. He seemed to be getting closer, but he didn't like how his black pelt stood out against the snow. Prey could easily be warned if they caught a glimpse of him.

He thought about the attack that would come tommorow. On those cats who dared to camp on MoonClan grounds. He flicked his tail, the scent was stronger then ever. Then he spotted it. A snowshoe hare, nibbling on some sort of winter plant. Darktail crouched down into hunting position. He shook his haunches, preparing to pounce.

In a swift movement he caught the rabbit by the neck, twisted to the side, and finished it off. He looked to the sky, and even though he could see no light, he guessed it to be Sun High. He picked up his prey, and carried it towards the camp, taking in the forest scents as he went along.

His skin twitched beneath his pelt as he came to the Tarpath, formerly known as the Thunderpath. No monsters roared by, and it was icy and slick. Beyond he could see the long abandoned ShadowClan camp. He looked farther, trying to spot the Carrion Place, now known as Rat-place. He saw it as a small speck in the distance, and something was moving at the front.

Darktail tried to make the figure out, and found he couldn't. All he knew is that it wasn't cat, it was much bigger. He smelled the air, and twitched his whiskers, but still he didn't figure it out.

He turned back to camp, trotting along. This he would have to tell Vinestar. Oh, but poor Vinestar. First the StoneClan cats defile the grounds of the MoonClan, and now mysterious figures were walking outside the dump. A low growl rose in his chest. He turned back for one last gaze at the Rat-place...then he saw it. The figure was running towards him, at amazing speeds.

Darktail gasped, then began to make a run for the camp, but too late. The large animal had caught up with him, and a stench filled the deputy's nostrils. Dog. As the massive creature dodged trees running for him, Darktail felt the snapping jaws clamp his hindquarters. He yowled in pain and fear. The smell of dog overwelmed him. He felt himself being shook, then flung towards a tree like a mouse being played with by a cat.

He heard only the crack of his bones against the trunk, muffled hisses and yowls, then nothing. Brackenfang and Sandfur had come to the rescue, fighting off the dog, until the enormous canine was forced to retreat, badly scratched and bitten.

Sandfur turned her attention to the fallen deputy. Blood tricked out of his nostrils, and he was bitting in many placing, and his paws hung limp. Brackenfang's eyes widened, and he ran back to the camp to retrieve the Medicine Cat, Grayface.

The snow beneath Darktail began to turn red with blood. Sandfur's eyes were wide with horror, she licked him, trying to stop bleeding in some areas. Minutes later, though it seemed like hours to Sandfur, Brackenfang returned with the old medicine cat.

Brackfang murmured something about dogs beneath his breath. Grayface imediatly pushed some cobwebs she had brought onto Darktail's wounds. The bleeding stopped a few moments later, but Darktail was still knocked out.

Grayface turned to Sandfur and Brackenfang, "Come now, we must move him out of here, before that terrible dog returns."

Sandfur nodded quietly. She wasn't much for talking, as her brother, Brackenfang, had always said. Her tail twitched nervously. Gently she helped Brackenfang and Grayface move the deputy back to the safety of the camp, and into the Medicine Cat'sden.

Darktail soon began to stirr, yowling with pain as he became fully aware of everything. His nose was still bleeding, and he felt as though every bone in his body was broken. Murmuring things under his breath, he looked up to see Grayface busily sorting out herbs in another part of the den.

"What happened?" he muttered in a low and pain filled way.

Grayface came over to him, her paws making soft padding sounds on the moss that lined the den. She sat down on her haunches and curled her tail around her paws.

"Darktail. I see you are awake," she purred, "You were attacked by a dog."

At the word 'dog', Darktail seemed to start. But upon feeling a sharp pain, he was forced to return to his laying position. He growled to himself, memories of the attack rushing over him. The den seemed silent.

"Grayface...where are the clan?"

"They've left this morning to attack the StoneClan," she meowed, "Darktail, you are the only one left that I can tell a prophecy to, besides the elders and kits."

Darktail's eyes widened, a prophecy. He hoped it would be good news for the clan.

"Actually, two prophecies," she said, "One is for the clan, and one for you alone. I shall start with the one for the clan:

O Clan of Ice

And Clan of Snow

Beware the outcasts

Of the Stone."

Darktail blinked, lashing his tail. "What does it mean?" he hissed.

Grayface shook her head, "I'll tell you later. Here is your prophecy:

One of dark

Beware the fangs

And watch behind your back

The one of tooth

The one of bark

Is shortly coming back."

Darktail shuttered, he knew exactly what that prophecy meant. He would have to watch for the dog. Every part of him ached, and the den was silent until...

"Darktail! Grayface! Everyone!" came a yowl.

Darktail looked to the entrance, to see the apprintice Shadowpaw, rushing towards them. He halted inside the den, clearly out of breath.

"Darktail, it's Vinestar!" he meowed urgently, "He's hurt, oh, bad hurt!"

The black deputy's heart skiped a beat. He looked to Grayface. If the IceClan leader was wounded, it meant the clan would be more vaulnerable to outside attacks from revil clans, as StoneClan and FireClan. They were lucky that EarthClan remained to themselves, and usually didn't participate in wars or raids.

Grayface was already rushing out of the den to the battle zone, leaving the deputy alone inside the warmpth and safety of the den.

* * *

Vinestar was on his side, eyes wide, and hissing with pain, cursing the StoneClanners. All around, battle was still going strong, IceClanners battled the StoneClanners, driving them back from their camp. It was plain to see that IceClan was winning, for StoneClan didn't have many cats. 

Grayface arrived, and imediatly began looking for Vinestar. She found him in his place, bleeding from a major wound in the side. She carried in her mouth, a bundle of cobwebs and assorted herbs, and poppyseeds.

She sat by him, applying the cobwebs, and telling him to eat certain herbs from her pile. He growled as he chewed the bitter herbs, and felt strength again flow into him. The bleeding had begun to stop, and Grayface worked busily, trying to move the fallen leader away from the battle.

Once they were hidden in a clump of bushes, Grayface was questioning what to do. Then she saw _him, _Halfstar, the evil leader of StoneClan. She snarled, flicking her tail. The strange tom smelled of rotten prey, and...Grayface thought she detected a hint of dog.

Halfstar was headed towards them. He yowled a battle cry, and pounced on a nearby IceClan cat. Grayface thanked MoonClan that he hadn't scented her.

But then Halfstar seemed to become aware of something, and prowled towards Grayface. She held her breath, and tried to stick downwind. But it was too late. Hovering over her was the dark-tabby body of Halfstar, his teeth bared.

* * *

If you have been wondering...here are the new clans and their terras: 

IceClan: ThunderClan Terra

FireClan: WindClan Terra

EarthClan: RiverClan Terra

StoneClan: StarClan's Sacred Grounds


	8. Writer's Block

I have...Writer's Block...so...it may be a few days until the next chapter comes out.

So...

passes out cookies

Happy Easter anyway.


End file.
